runaway
by anafiretime
Summary: Young Yugi is threatened with his life as he runs away from his step dad and meet some interesting people along the way. What will happen when he starts falling for one of this interesting people?
1. Chapter 1

Ana: hello my first fan fiction. Please tell me if you like it or not. Also I have bad spelling is please tell me if any thing is spelled wrong. This first few chapters is are flashbacks of how Yugi and everyone else meets each other

Yugi x Atemu, Ryou x Bakura, Malik x Marik

I do not own yu-gi-oh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was in the middle of May in Domino city a when I was ten and named Yugi Motou

. I was running for my live from my step-father named Keno. He had the chainsaw out and willing to use it to kill me. I was scared out of my mind running blindly in any thing else in my mind but 'get out of there'.

"come here you little sun of a whore so I can chop you up and show you to your whore of a mother." Keno screamed at the top of his lungs.

Needles to say I keep running to the woods on the other side of the street. About one hour later when he finally ran out of gas and stopped for a minuet.

"you fucking little whore you didn't fucking fill the chainsaw up last night" which I did put gas in the chainsaw but he had it running the whole time which used up all the gas but I never stopped to say that but keep running and by the time he started running I was already a good 50 yards away by then.

I keep running until I came to a large odd looking house and,. Two boys. The house was made out of wood which is expensive to keep up which is why most houses were made out of mostly plaster. It also had paper outlined with wood; for what looked like sliding doors; it had a wooden porch wish looked like it went around the house and, they also had what looked like long sheet of paper with writing on them beside every door and it was white. One boy had white hair that was spiked down like and bark brown eyes; he was very pale and; he was wearing a t-shirt with a cartoon on it and blue-jeans on; he looked like he was 12. The other boy had blond hair sticking out everywhere and dark violet eyes; he was brown. He was wearing a black t shirt and leather pants; she looked 12 to.

I was shocked to say the least but didn't stop running instead I ran to them and grabbed their arms and ran to the house.

"hey what the hell are you doing let me go" the one with white hair said

"Bakura you know what aunty said about cursing" the blond said

"Marik. I do not give a fuck." Bakura said

Keno came in holding a gun shortly after that. Soon I wasn't bragging them they where bragging me.

"fuck he has persuaders run Bakura run." Marik said

"what the fuck does it look like I'm doing! having a tea party!?" boy were they fast. When we got to the house Keno was already shooting at us.

"fuck were did he learn to aim" He being drunk had bad aim.

When we got inside there where an adult just getting off the phone then she turned around. She had blond long wavy heir and violet eyes wearing a short purple skirt and a white tank-top she then started talking to us.

" alright kids till me what happened" one of them said

"well" Marik said "we were playing but then-"

"he showed up and tragged us to the house and then-"Bakura said

" he showed up and started shooting at us then-" Marik said

"we ran to the house tragging her" Bakura and Marik pointed at me.

"now her we are" they said finishing their part.  
"Ok. So who are you " she looked at me as if I was a doll. In her defense it is not every day you meet a 10 year with star shaped heir blond bangs framing the face; black heir trimmed with crimson. Then most of all my amethyst eyes.

"Yu-Yugi" I studier on my own name "Yugi Motou madam"

she scoffed "no madam it makes me feel old" then she smiles "it's Mai. Mai Valentine nice to meat you Yugi."

"It's nice to met you to Mai"

"this is-" Mai stared but was cut off by Marik

"Marik. Marik Yami." he stated as he pointed at himself.

"Bakura. Bakura Yami." he stated as he pointed at himself.

"it's nice to meet you Marik; Bakura."

"like wise" they both say.

"you know I have cousins that look like you two" Yugi states

"realty because I have cousin that looks just like you to." Bakura states

"Really?"

"Really"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana: so please read and review. I know it is short I know. But please just tell me what you think of this

next chapter is Yugi meeting Atemu no couplings for some time properly chapter 12 -15 is when Yugi and Atemu get together

all the yamis last names will be Yami

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

Ana: sense I have noted that I will not be able to finish this the why I wanted to with about 40 chapters. I will have to write the chapters a little bit different an skip some parts. so this chapter will be short for the fact that I will need to make Atemu show up and the police show up but that is about it for this chapter.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

I hear I crash from behind me and tern around to see Keno on the floor being held down by a boy that have never seen before.

"Atemu" I hear Mai shout as I see Marik and Bakura run to help Atemu keep Keno down. After about 2 minuets Kano stopped struggling and started shouting insults at everyone.

"you little whore get this _thing_ off of me" he said to me in which hurt me a lot even now when I was used to it.

"NO!" I shout at the top of my lungs more for myself then him. I was not going to obey him even if it was the life of me. "I'm not going to obey someone who can only count money and nothing else."

"YOU LITTLE WHORE at least I can count. You don't even know that!" he spat back at me. In which made me hold onto Mai's lag out of fear of what he would do to me. And that was when I heard the police sirens.

"SHIT. YOU FUCKING WHORE IF I'M GOING TO JAIL YOU DIE" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He used the last of his energy to try get away from the boys. But with Marik having a hold of his throat to where he could easily strangle him, Atemu holding his arms to where they can not move,and Bakura holding his feet down to where they can not move. It was unsuccessful. The police came in the room and hand cuffed Keno and left with him shouting. "I will get you back little whore. Mark my word I will get you back." as he was being let out to the police car and into the back seat.

"Mai do you mind if I talk with this little one alone?" asked a police officer.

"Why don't we come in tomorrow for this little one is falling asleep on us?" Mai asked.

"ok. that is understandable for what he just happened and I trust you to take him. Good bye now. And see you tomorrow."

"Atemu please take this little one to your room?"

"ok Mai" I hear someone say. And look up. The boy that I was greeted with looked just like me but he has tan skin and crimson eyes and more gold bangs in his hair."hello little one. what is your name?" he asked.

"Yugi Motou. You?" I ask in return

"Atemu Yami" he said "nice to meet you Yugi" I smile at him. As we walked to his room. And points to a door "that is my room" he said "come on lets get to bed"

"ok." I say as I yawn and walk inside the room and lay down.

"good night little one" was the last thing I heard before I fall asleep.

Ana: told you it was short and pleases review.

random fact: the first time writing this chapter instead of Keno I wrote Kano.

**review**


	3. Chapter 3

Ana: I finally got my sis to help me write this story her name is ashley but she hates her name so she goes by Ava … don't ask why Ava. So she looked over the story plot and chapter summerys … she said it was to ordinary and did a ton of changes to it...she wanted it to end in Yami and/or Yugi dieing we fought over it and she won in a few things. The Yami and/or Yugi dieing part is still being fought over.

Ava: our pour unexpecting christen grandma got in the middle of our fight saying no one should die.

Ana: we told her what we where fighting over

Ava: she almost had a heart attack.

Ana: at the hospital we told the rest of are family what she had a heart attack over and they almost peed their pants.

PS this takes place 2 months later

We no own yu-gi-oh.

"Yugi!" I hear some one call me from behind. I turn to see Ryou and Malik running to me.

"Ryou, Malik where have you been?" I ask. The last time I saw them was 3 months ago. And that was when they were running away for the 10th time. Malik was always the one that was the master mind. Ryou was always the one that tried to stop him but always end up going with him. I giggle at the thought of Ryou stand in front of the window that Malik always uses to get away. I giggle again for I used to get mad at them for leaving me; now I just find it funny.

"At the hideout" Ryou answered "the police came storming the woods and found us" the hide out Ryou told us about was nothing more than a bush of tree houses we made with the extra wood we got from when Kano he told us to build a shed and got so mush wood you could build a mansion with it. So when we where done we stole of the extra wood and made the tree houses. There was also a bridge system that went to every tree house; in the hideout in wish we build from rope we found and branches on the ground.

"So I hear that bastard is in jail now?" Malik said. Dastard is Kano's nickname.

"Yes he is. So you can stop trying to kill him now" I say with a smirk. "But why are you here; after all we are in front of a court house."

"They wanted us to be witnesses in the trial" Ryou answered. "They found tons of things agent him but they also found a lot to support him to" he sighed "and as always moms on his side."

"of course mom is" Malik adds whit a huff "when is she not?!" he added swaying his arms above him to make his point.

"What else has she taken his side in?" said Mai appearing out from behind the corner; with Marik, Bakura, and Atemu following her.

"Where to start at" I say. Me and Ryou turned around to face Mai and the others. Ryou, Bakura and, Marik froze from seeing their look alike.

"what about that one time where he raped Ryou and she denied it even though his screams woke the whole house!" Malik said oblivious to Ryou, Bakura, and Marik; and turning on his heel to look at them and freezes. For a half a minuet me and Mai held are breath to keep from laughing that is until Bakura brook the still mate by shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" which made Ryou whimper in fear Malik to jump in front of Ryou and glare at Bakura. It also got Bakura a whack in the head from Mai.

"i think it is time for introductions" I say hesitantly "this is Ryou and Marik" he said pointing at said persons that where still standing same way as before. "and this is Mai, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik" he said pointing at said persons.

"I-It's n-nice to m-meet you" come the reply from Ryou wish he said with a fake smile on his face. In which was what he was trained to do smile and do what ever they say; and say little your self.

Bakura which some way or anther got past Malik "stop" he said putting a hand on Ryou shoulder which made him flinch from the contact "i am not going to hurt you. ok." Ryou nodded his head up and down and relaxed in the hands that held him "I'm not hear to hurt you I'm hear to help you" Ryou looked up to him and let go of the flood gates and let them open cry his heart out into Bakura's shirt. Bakura hugged him and told him sweet nothings till they had to go in for court; in which Ryou was holding on to him all the way to the table in which they had to go separate ways. In which Marik was groping Marik the whole time.

30 minuets later

"We call Ryou to the stand." said the defendants said. Once Ryou Ryou was all swore in and every thing; the questioning began "so Ryou, do you know what sexual intercourse is?"

"no"

"Do you know what a condom is?"

"no"

"do you know what oral or anal sex is?"

"isn't sex the act of fucking some one?" sniffled laughter was heard.

"yes in a way it is"

"then yes" Ryou said smiling

"your honer I'm done"

"does the opponent have something to say?"

"yes we do your honer" he came up to the center "from what you previously said you know what sex is but have you ever been forced to have sex with this man over here?"

"yes" tons of gasps where heard in thew court room.

"How often?"

"at least once a week." more gasps where heard.

"That is all your honer"

"Ryou you may sit down now"

"ok"

1:30 later

"your honer the we find the suspects guilty on all charges"

"Kano with all you are charged with life in jail with no chance of parole along with the mother of the children. Child care will handle the kids from hear but I hear that they already have someone willing to take them" he smiled "Court is dismissed." he slammed his hammer down on the table and headed out.

In a room with the lawyer

"ok miss. Mai from what i have heard you are willing to adopt these three" he points at us with his hand .

"yes"

"alright then can you sign your name on the lines with the x on them" he hands her three huge stacks of paper. "o I do not take up more of your time I am just tell you what we are going to do when your signing the papers" she nodes to say she understands."in a mouths time we will come over and see what life they are living be forewarned some of the tests that they they do are insane"

"i know I have already been though this process" she said handing the papers over to the lawyer.

"good to know" the lawyer said when looking at the papers getting his approval. "alright here is the last of the papers you lead to sign." He hands over three papers. "Proof of guardianship. Sign the X's then you will be free to go. When I get a copy made that is." he said, as she was signing the papers.

"of course" she hands over the papers to him.

"be back in a minute" he left and came back 10 minutes later with the copies in his hands. "have a nice life miss. Mai"

"you to"

with every one else

"hi Huns. Did you miss me?" she enters through the door to the waiting room in wish was a bunch of bored kids, and Marik and Malik fighting.

"what had taken so long it's been a 100 years now" came the reply from Bakura waving his hands around; which causes Ryou to giggle, he was in Bakura's lap.

"sorry but I have good knows every one."

"what?" came the reply

"Yugi, Ryou, and Marik are going to live with us from this day foreword" everyone but Malik said "YES!"; Malik said "NO!" in which he repeated saying on the ground rolling around acting like a baby. Causing a room full of laughter.

Ana: ok my sister came up with a good ending but now we have three and for the sake of the story staying on a plot we need to know what the ending will be like for it cages events through out the story till the ending and we can't beside so we will let you choose. the chooses are below. The name beside the chooses tells you who idea it is. I will try to tel you this with out giving anything to big of the plot line away

1. Ana- they make a deal with some one and there able to be together. end

2. Ava- they make two deals with some one and that has I thing that ends out killing them and they are not really dead. (sequel)

3. Ava- some one makes a deal with some one and that has I thing that ends out killing that someone but not really dead. (sequel)

Ava: we are not updating until we know what we are doing

Ana: so review and tell us


End file.
